


A Clean Slate (Is All We Can Ask For)

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (isn't everything though?), (see what I mean???), (sort of) Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Author Apologizes For Referring to Author'sself In the Third Person, Author Has Been Delirious From Sleep Deprivation For Several Days, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean decides to Do the Thing he was always supposed to do, Headcanon, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am vulgar today and I am sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night oops, Idk if any of you remember this but I posted some angst Sabriel bullshit at 1am this morning, Other, Season 15 Ending Theory, Series Ending Theory, The Impala - Freeform, UN-FUCKING-BETA'D BECAUSE I NEED TO GET THIS SHIT POSTED, anjoy, even though he was too scared before he's not scared now, everyone ends up happy, i think, it's tumblr's fault, me: yes, y'all: Destiel or Sabriel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: He thought,We aren't going to make it, fuck.(They didn't make it, but they were okay anyway.)orIn which there's only one thing left for them to do - they have to erase everything. All the angels, all the demons, Heaven and Hell, hunting, everything Supernatural, everything that's made their lives what they were. But it was okay, because by giving up the only thing they'd ever known, Sam and Dean can gain something they'll never remember they weren't allowed to want.





	A Clean Slate (Is All We Can Ask For)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 - Now! Go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230135) by [quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas). 

> The extended version of today's Suptober drabble [Now! Go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230135)
> 
> Enjoy?

“Take your brother and _get out of here_!” Cas shouted. Sam hesitated. “_Now_, Sam, go!” He took a deep breath and nodded once before turning around to get Dean.

He hauled his brother up off the floor, pulled the older hunter’s arm around his neck and snaked his own arm around his brother’s waist. Dean was limping as Sam attempted to drag him to the exit without hurting him. He had a feeling his brother was barely conscious and he winced in sympathy. He whispered something reassuring (hopefully – he could barely hear himself and he probably had a concussion) and sighed. “This might hurt,” was all the warning he gave before he bent down, hooked one arm around Dean’s knees, and lifted him up bridal-style to carry him out. He could hear Cas screaming in Enochian behind him as he sprinted toward the doors they’d entered through and he thought _we aren’t going to make it, fuck_, and then the flames engulfed them entirely and his world went dark.

#~+~#

He opened his eyes and sat up. He was really tired, he must’ve been having some issues sleeping last night.

“Mornin’ Samshine!” called the voice that always brought him joy. He felt the smile splitting across his face as he turned to face the man he loved.

“Hey, babe,” he murmured quietly, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. Gabriel only indulged him for a second before he pulled back and away.

“We have brunch with Anna and Balthazar today,” he murmured, and Sam groaned.

“Ugh, fuck your cousins. I just want bacon and sex.”

Gabriel grinned at him. “You can’t tempt me like this, babe,” he muttered before pecking Sam on his lips again and throwing the covers off, giving Sam an excellent eyeful of Naked Boyfriend™. He whistled appreciatively from where he was propped up on an elbow on the mattress, and Gabe tossed a wadded-up flannel in his face playfully. It fell off his nose and landed in front of his bare chest, and Sam couldn’t stop smirking. His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

“Put it on, you pervert,” he mumbled, but he couldn’t hide his smile, and Sam felt a surge of triumph at being able to put that there.

He sighed heavily, in the most put-upon manner he could manage, then pushed himself out of the bed and slipped his arms into the flannel. He turned to face the blond. “Maybe I’ll just wear it like this,” he mused, indicating the shirt hanging open over his bare chest, exposing his eight pack. Gabe gave in, walking over to him and running his hands over all the exposed skin he could find.

“Mm… nope,” he replied cheerfully, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sam’s neck. “All this right here… is all mine.”

Sam laughed, reaching down to grab his legs and lift him up. “Always and forever, baby,” he whispered into his golden hair. Gabe smiled into his collarbone and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

“I guess one round couldn’t hurt,” he conceded, and Sam grinned before dropping him onto the bed.

“Victory,” he declared, low enough for Gabe to barely hear him, and then he devoured his lips.

#~+~#

He opened his eyes. He was collapsed on a bench in the middle of a park somewhere, and someone was shaking him. “Are you alright, sir?” Dean took a deep breath and looked up at his gorgeous blue-eyed savior. He had messy dark hair and a sweet round face and he might have been the most attractive person Dean had ever seen in his life. He nodded, shrugging off the hand resting on his shoulder and shifted himself up into a better position.

Looking into this guy’s eyes… it was crazy, but Dean almost felt like he’d known him for years. It was an instant connection, a familiarity, and Dean found himself _wanting_, for the first time in a long time that he could remember. He wanted to keep this beautiful stranger close to him.

“I’m Dean,” he managed. Sex Hair smiled.

“Castiel,” he replied. Dean exhaled a puff of air, glancing away only to cut his eyes back after half a second. He stood up from the bench.

How did he even get here? Judging solely from the population of the park and the position of the sun in the sky, he’d slept on that bench overnight. He must have been really drunk. Sammy must have kicked him out of the Impala.

Now that he was thinking about it… yeah, he remembered. Sam had dumped him here once he’d started threatening to blow chunks all over Baby’s dashboard. He must have forgotten to come back for Dean.

He glanced around. “Or not,” he muttered, noticing the Impala parked along the curb in the distance. On a whim, he turned to his new friend. “Want a ride?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Holy shit, this guy had _dimples_!

“That would be nice,” he answered, his eyes alight with joy and looking more beautiful than anything Dean had seen in his entire life. It very briefly took his breath away.

_FUCK YOU GAY THOUGHTS._

Dean smiled back at the gorgeous man he might be developing a crush on. “Well, c’mon, Cas – can I call ya Cas? – my car’s over there.” He nodded toward Baby, pulled out his keys, and strolled his way across the park. Cas followed him.

They slid into the front seats together and shared a look before Dean ignited the engine and the Impala started growling idly. He pressed his foot onto the gas and they sped down the road, and despite barely knowing this guy for fifteen minutes, it already felt like it was Dean and Cas against the world, and Dean couldn’t have been happier.

Cas reached over with his left hand and brushed the back of his fingers against Dean’s thigh. Dean had a ridiculous feeling that it would be a huge mistake to shy away the way his instincts wanted him to, so he took a deep breath, shoved his instincts to the back of his head, and pushed himself out of his comfort zone. He interlaced his fingers with Cas’, and the other man glanced over at him, looking surprised. Dean sent him a reassuring smile.

And that was how they greeted the sunrise – driving towards it, taking comfort from each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one big-ass burst of inspiration almost immediately following when I posted Now! Go! because I just couldn't get the plot out of my head and 100 words (which is my challenge for myself for the Suptober prompts - exactly 100 words every time, with the exception of Day 31) just wasn't enough to get it all out, so here we go.
> 
> I hope you appreciated it! Just like every other author on this hellsite, I live for y'all's comments and kudos so please, keep 'em comin'!
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean | Sil


End file.
